The Trouble With Looks
by Yuko Hakubi
Summary: Vincent Valentine has always been teased about being a vampire because of his elongated teeth and ruby red eyes, even though he doesn't believe in them. Rude is a real vampire who challenges Vincent, the invader. AU, CloudxReno, RudexVincent later.
1. Invader

Pairings: CloudxReno (this chapter), RudexVincent in later chapters (main pairing)

Warnings: MxM, blood, and minor vampire stuff. If any of that makes you ill, click the back button!

Rating: T for Reno's swearing and description of a vampire's bite.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my beta, solitaryjane on livejournal. You are much loved!

"speech"

_'__thought__'_

_-__telephone__ conversation-_

-…- scene change

The movers dropped the last box none-too-gently on the floor of the new apartment, probably scuffing the hardwood and probably ruining whatever was inside as well. Vincent didn't say anything, just righted the box and showed the men to the door. Three apartments in six months…well, four now. While this was the nicest of all the places, it wouldn't last long, he was sure, once the landlord got sight of Vincent's teeth. Thoughtfully, he ran the edge of his forefinger along the bottom of a perfectly white canine. When he drew it away, there was the tiniest bit of blood on his fingertip.

_"Get out of here, vampire!__"_ Was what the last landlord had said to him, the day he'd been evicted.

These elongated canines of his caused him so much trouble. But if he could keep them hidden for just a few months, he could maybe convince this landlord to let him stay, and that he wasn't the blood-obsessed freak that everyone thought he was. But he had to unpack first.

-…-

Yuffie Kisaragi stood outside the newly rented apartment one floor below hers, holding a basket of very random welcome goodies as she knocked on the door. "She'd better appreciate all this Materia that I'm giving her! Free of charge, no less!" She grumbled in afterthought. There was no answer. "Heeey! Come on, open up! I'm your new neighbor, here to welcome you!"

After a few more seconds, the door retreated a few scant inches, just enough for the new tenant to peek through. The eye that Yuffie could sort of see blinked a couple of times, and then the door was pulled back further, to reveal a tall, dark, crimson-eyed...

"You're a guy?" She stepped back a bit, only to have the door shut in her face. "Hey, come on, I didn't mean it that way! Someone just told me the new neighbor was a girl, that's all! Aww! Come on, open the door!"

"…"

The knob turned again, and the new guy peeked out, still ready to bolt back into the rear of his apartment. Yuffie raised her hand in greeting with a big smile that almost split her face in two.

"Let's try again, huh? My name's Yuffie Kisaragi, I'm your new neighbor! Welcome!" She pushed the basket into his hands, then frowned when he didn't answer. "Y'know, the POLITE thing to do is tell someone your name when they introduce themselves."

"…Vincent." He murmured,shifting awkwardly with the weight of the basket. "…Sorry about that."

"Just Vince? Or you got a surname to go with all that tall, dark, and handsome vampire?" She teased, with that wicked grin again.

"It's Vincent Valentine, not Vince." He said shortly. "And I'm not a vampire. I'm a human."

Yuffie scratched the back of her head. "Sorry. You just have all the marks, you know? Red eyes, pale skin, and no one's gonna believe you with those teeth of yours."

"And you do…Yuffie, wasn't it?" Vincent said, taking a step backwards.

"Whatever makes you happy. It doesn't really matter to me either way." Yuffie replied, shrugging. She followed him into the apartment when he didn't close the door. "Need any help unpacking? That's an awful lot of boxes."

"No thank you. I'll…manage." Vincent said as he set the basket on his counter.

"Seriously! I'll help! It'd take you days to unpack all this!" Yuffie insisted.

"Thank you again, but no. It's not necessary." Vincent said finally.

Yuffie's face screwed up in displeasure. "Well…okay. But consider the offer, will you? I live a floor up if you need me, in 4C, all right?"

"Thank you." Vincent repeated, for the final time.

Yuffie waved brightly before she darted to the door. "See ya around, Vince!"

_'__Yuffie__Kisaragi__…'_ Vincent thought, as the door clicked shut behind her. _'Where have I heard __Kisaragi__ before?'_

-…-

It seemed weird to Cloud that there were no boxes shifting around during the day, even though the new tenant had brought his boxes in that morning. He'd heard the bell go off at least once (it was hard not to considering how loud it was), but still, there was no movement. Across the room, his lover stretched halfheartedly on their couch, his red hair spilling over the arm as he woke up.

"You just gonna stare at me all night, or you gonna come over here and make us both happy, yo?" Reno questioned, with eyes half closed. "Well, Cloud?"

"Do you hear any noise from that new tenant? He told me that he brought his boxes to his apartment this morning…so why haven't I heard him unpacking?" Cloud answered, flicking his blue eyes towards the ceiling.

Reno lazily turned his head to the side, and the vampire's ear twitched lightly as he listened for any noise upstairs. "Not a sound, babe. He walks around every couple of seconds, but his footsteps are too light for him to be carrying anything."

"Maybe he needs help." Cloud started, just before being pounced on. "Reno stop that."

"You worry too much, yo. If he wants help, he'll ask." Reno whispered, grazing his fangs over Cloud's throat. "I'm hungry, yo. Don't be a spoilsport and let me feed, huh?"

Cloud pushed him back. "You'll want sex after, I suppose."

"You're just so damn irresistible."

"And you're a pain in the ass. No feeding, or I'll pass out."

"Come on, babe," Reno wheedled, purring in Cloud's ear. "You could always just let me top tonight, you know." He finished, with a nibble to Cloud's earlobe.

No sooner than Reno had done that did he find himself pinned to the floor by his human lover, pissed beyond reason at the suggestion. "No." He hissed. "Not EVER." Reno pushed up, to get loose, and to wrap his arms around him when he was let loose. "I was teasing. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories…sheesh."

Cloud bent his head suddenly, off to the side so that his neck was exposed to Reno. Underneath, he could see the blood pounding under the pale skin, laced with the sweet, sugary adrenaline that was rising with Cloud's anxiety, the anger of the bad memories he wanted to avoid. Lightly, he kissed that spot just below Cloud's jaw, and licked it slowly, rhythmically to calm him, and to numb the small spot where he would bite. They never wanted pain to be exchanged during a feeding. And so Reno rubbed up and down his lover's arms as well, all in the same mind numbing pattern that would calm Cloud. Cloud didn't shift at all, except to lean further into Reno as his muscles relaxed under the touch.

Three…

Two…

One…

Reno's fangs sank deep into Cloud's flesh, unresisting and flooding his mouth with his lover's sweet blood. Cloud, on his part, released the deep-throated groan that he always did, arching up into the gorgeous feeling of Reno's fangs. But Reno pushed down on Cloud's torso with the open palm of his hand, holding him still as he nibbled at the bite. He growled lightly against Cloud to discourage any movement, to keep from hurting him. This time, Cloud whimpered, and gripped his neck with both hands.

Finally Reno pulled back. "Better," He kissed him, "every," a bit of tongue, "damned," a lick to Cloud's cheek, "time."

Cloud shifted his hand to the quickly bleeding wound at his neck, panting and trying to stop the bleeding. "Reno…"

"Babe?" Reno glanced down. "Shit. You know you're not supposed to move!"

Quickly, he pushed himself to his feet and dashed to the bathroom for the first aid kit on the edge of the sink. His fingers, still slick with Cloud's blood, kept slipping against the box and he was forced to wrap it in a towel in order to hold onto it. Reno turned on one foot and slammed three times into the wall before he was able to get to the living room. With trembling fingers he ripped the box open and yanked out a piece of gauze to press against the bite.

"Cloud," He hissed all the while. "You're a bona-fide idiot. You know moving sets me off, dammit!"

The bleeding wasn't slowing. Reno lifted his wrist to his fangs with the intent of slitting it open, but Cloud grabbed his hand. Mouthed the word no, pleaded that Reno keep his blood to himself.

"I have to. I won't give you enough to change, just enough to keep you from dying. Don't tell me no!" Reno said, just as pleadingly. He kissed the skin of Cloud's wrist. "You've got to let me do it."

Cloud just continued to mouth the word no as Reno bit his own wrist. He squeezed it to make the blood flow against his lover's lips, which remained stubbornly closed against the aid. Of course it wouldn't work to unhinge Cloud's jaw, so stubborn was the set of the square bone. So it would take a trick. Pretending to close the wound, he lifted his wrist and licked all the wasted blood from it, and then from Cloud's mouth, before pressing his mouth to the other's. Here, Cloud couldn't fight him, and couldn't keep his mouth closed against Reno's kiss. He willingly opened his mouth to the onslaught, the trap of Reno's blood flooding his mouth and throat before he could turn his head. Reno forced it down him, held his hand against the bite until the wound had closed to his satisfaction, and watched as Cloud angrily checked himself for elongating nails or canines.

"You ASS." He murmured. "I told you not to give me your blood! I don't want to be a vampire."

Reno rolled his eyes as he kissed sympathetically at the bite. "I didn't give you nearly enough blood to start the change, yo. You know it takes about a quart to jumpstart the DNA."

Cloud yanked away, and was locked in the bedroom in a matter of seconds. The loud thump of the dresser against the door told him he was definitely sleeping on the couch for a few days. Reno stuck his tongue out. Let him be a stubborn jackass for the night, he'd get over it when he was certain there was no change.

Another knock at this time of night was a bit unexpected, if not a welcome relief from Cloud's stormy anger in the bedroom.

_'__Hmm, the new tenant. Cute,'_ Reno mused, as he looked Vincent up and down. _'Smells good, at least.'_

"Excuse me. I'm Vincent Valentine, the new tenant." He seemed at a loss for words, nervously dragging his tongue over a canine. He passed the envelope to Reno, with a hand that boasted long, glassy claws…

Well, fuck. This guy was a vampire!

"Other half of the deposit, right? I'll make sure he gets it." Reno said lazily.

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Reno's disheveled (though luckily blood-free) clothes.

"Lover." Reno elaborated, more for the satisfaction from Vincent's discomfort than to save face. "He caught a cold today, but I'll make sure he gets this, yo." And he slammed the door in Vincent's face.

_'Shit. __Shitshitshit_' Reno slammed his hand against the wall. _'More trouble. May as well call Rude now, get it over with.'_

_-__Yo__Rude__, it's me.-_

_-Make it quick or you're dinner.-_

_-I think you have a new vampire in your territory. __Ja__.-_

_-Hold it! __Where, why, and how I can find him.__ Now.-_

_-3A Cloud's building. __Ja__…-_

_-Got it.-_

Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt.

Reno leaned up against the wall with phone in hand.

"Fuck!"

-…-

It was Reno's turn to be pissed now. "Babe, don't you fucking do a background check on tenants?"

"What the hell are you bitching about now? I'm the one entitled to be angry." Cloud reminded him.

"That new tenant is a fucking VAMPIRE! Don't you get it? It's fine if I'm here, since I'm not part of the local hierarchy, but this guy, that's bad! You just brought a shitload of trouble down on our heads if he's interested in territory!" Reno hollered, with a face as red as his hair.

"I don't see what you're worried about. If he hurts someone, he's evicted, it's as simple as that."

"It's _not_ that damn simple! The elders here, they'll kill the person who let the new vampire in under their noses! They'll kill YOU!" Reno grabbed his lover. "You, damn it! It'll be worse than being a fucking bloodsucker, you'll be DEAD! That's what I'm worried about, moron!"

"They won't go that far, I have a deal with them." Cloud said simply.

Reno buried his head against Cloud's collarbone with a hysterical laugh. "No, babe, you don't. You have a deal with _Rude_, yo. He ain't any happier than I am. He might just decide to wring your fucking neck!"

"Who said anything about wringing anyone's neck?" Rude asked.

The vampire was perched on the ceiling, hanging just above the lovers, and glaring at them from behind his sunglasses that somehow defied gravity.

"Shit, Rude, give a guy a little warning!" Reno demanded.

"It's more like this, Strife. You let me challenge this guy on my terms and I'll leave you alone. If not, the Elders can feast on your ass for all I care." Rude grunted.

"…"

"We've got it, Rude. Nothin' to worry about, yo."

End chapter one

So? What'd you think? Constructive critiscism is always welcome, but flames will be used to burn my papers from high school.


	2. Challenge

Title: The Trouble with Looks

Chapter Two: Challenge

Author: yukohakubi

Pairings: CloudxReno, RudexVincent later on (main pairing)

Warnings: MxM (but that's why you're here, ne?), blood, vampire stuff, and AU.

Disclaimer: C'mon, you know the drill. If I owned FF7, I wouldn't need such things as college. Okay?

Rating: T for now, may go up later.

Summary: Vincent Valentine has always been teased about being a vampire because of his elongated teeth and ruby red eyes. However, he doesn't even believe in the creatures as anything more than urban legend, and is biologically human. Rude is a real vampire who's not changed enough to despise sunlight yet, but is still very protective of his turf. When Vincent moves into a new apartment, it unknowingly causes trouble in the local hierarchy, because even vampires think Vincent one of them. Rude is forced to take action, only to find an aloof human.

"Speech"

-Telephone conversation-

'Thought'

-…- scene change

Vincent groaned as his sleep was interrupted by some very insistent knocking. It wasn't right that he should have visitors at all, especially if it were another chipper one like Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Viiiiince! Rise and shine, sleepy head! It's 9am already, you should be up and moving!" Yuffie called, banging on the door all the while.

Rude materialized behind her, in the soft shadows that filled the hallway. "Half-blood." He greeted solemnly.

Yuffie jumped, and slammed her back into the wall when she saw Rude. "What are you doing here? During the day, even?!"

"…"

"Err…okay. Uhm, bye!" She said, with a little wave as she darted away.

Rude reached for the doorknob without so much as a second glance at Yuffie's hasty retreat. This guy had to be scoped out NOW, hiding from sunlight or not. Before he could rip the door from its hinges, it swung back, clutched in the hand of the very person Reno had warned him of the night before. A very traditional vampire, this guy, probably so pureblooded that anyone he turned would lose any and all humanity. But in this light, he did look rather human, even with his pale skin. His over-large t-shirt was slipping down a narrow shoulder, and his hair was mussed from sleeping with it loose. Rather pretty, a probably snooty pureblood.

"…Can I help you?" Vincent asked, peevish now.

Didn't people have any respect for anyone's rest any more?

The bald man narrowed his eyes at Vincent from behind his sunglasses with a tentative snort. A few seconds more of glaring, and Vincent shut the door in the man's face, locking the deadbolt firmly before he retreated into his apartment. Outside, Rude pressed the open palm of his hand against the door. Bending his fingers just enough to put them on their tips, he extended his claws into the heavy wood. He twisted his wrist once to the left, and then once to the right, to leave deep scratches. Underneath it he dented the door with the heel of his hand, leaving just enough of his scent to let the vampire know who was challenging him. By the time the deadbolt clicked, he had been whisked away in the shadows.

-…-

"Hey, Vince, you awake now?" Yuffie called, with a tentative knock to the door.

Vincent was quicker to answer the door this time. He flipped the deadbolt to the side, and then pulled the door open. "Yuffie."

"Ah…what's with your door?" Yuffie asked. She bounced a little bit on the balls of her feet, but kept avoiding his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with my door." Vincent replied.

"Uh, Vince, you might wanna look outside, then." Yuffie said, backing up to allow her neighbor the room to walk out into the hallway.

Vincent immediately facepalmed. "I may as well go ahead and move out already…"

Yuffie grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him with more strength than a person of her size should have possessed. "Don't you get it? If you run away, he'll just come after you! You were the one to invade this territory; you can't run out on a challenge!"

There was muffled thumping on the stairs behind the two, and suddenly Reno was there to grab hold of Yuffie's arm. "Ah, ah, ah, Kisaragi, you're not allowed to interfere. Even if HE isn't in Rude's jurisdiction, YOU are, and you have to abide by his laws." He turned to Vincent. "What's the matter, pureblood? You act like you've never seen a challenge mark before."

"…I haven't." Vincent blinked at him a couple of times, and then gestured at the door. "I have to ask what you mean by pureblood. I've…never heard the term before."

"You must have lived a pretty sheltered life, then." Reno told him, with a wave of his hand. "Ja, pureblood."

-…-

"You really are a human, aren't you?" Yuffie asked when Reno and Cloud had left. She scuffed her heel along the carpet, and twiddled her thumbs behind her back. "I mean, all vampires know what a challenge mark is, even a half-blood, like me."

"I don't believe in vampires." Vincent said shortly. "They're fairytales. The people who claim to be vampires are suffering from that strange virus."

"Virus?" One of Yuffie's eyebrows shot up into her bangs. "You actually believe those harebrained rumors that…oh, what's-his-face, uhm, Hojo! You don't believe those stupid rumors he spreads, do you?"

"I have it. That's why I look the way I do." Vincent replied.

"I think your mom hit you over the head one too many times as a baby, Vince. My dad's a vampire, and those "virus" people are just vampires who refuse to drink blood." To prove her point, she grabbed hold of Vincent's hand and attempted to sink her fangs into his palm before he yanked it back. "Oh, come on, I can't turn you, and I can only drink about half a pint!"

Vincent backed warily towards his door, to the pistol he kept in the drawer of the corner table. Yuffie caught him again, disarming him with that sweet smile of hers.

"Teasing! Look, I can't help you with the challenge, but I can at least explain what it is." She told him.

Vincent pulled his hand free and pointed at the door. "Kitchen. Tell me there."

-…-

"In every part of the city with a vampire population, there's a higher ranking vampire who controls the territory. Here, it's a changeling called Rude."

"Changeling?" Vincent asked.

"Someone who was human once. You met the landlord's lover, Reno? He's a changeling. He's not part of the local hierarchy, so Rude never bothered him because he wasn't after territory." Yuffie began, but then she shook her head. "You're distracting me! Anyway, since someone thought you were a vampire, they told Rude. Rude is the master of this neighborhood, and he thinks you're trying to challenge him for it."

"I'm a human. This matter could be easily resolved." Vincent pointed out as he leaned back against the counter.

"Uh uh, not quite. He'd lose face if it was found out that he challenged someone without any real proof that they were a vampire. It's probably Reno's fault! It always is." Yuffie replied. "But Reno kind of…had to report you to Rude, if you look like a vampire."

She began to look around suddenly, uncomfortable shivering even in the warm room. Worrying her lower lip with small fangs, Yuffie darted to the door without so much as a goodbye. Reno was standing in the door to his apartment for just a moment before he melted away into the shadows, sticking his tongue out and serving Vincent a melancholy look.

_'Why is everyone still against me?'_

-…-

Sorry if this chapter is still rather short, I hope to make them longer as I go.


End file.
